jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Enya the Hag
|japname = エンヤ婆 |engname = N-Yah Gail (Game) Enyaba Geil (Viz Media/Crunchyroll) |birthname = Enya Geil (エンヤ・ガイル) |namesake = EnyaJustice - Vol.3 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P70 · 71 The Secret of JOJO Characters (Irish singer) |stand = Justice |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1987-1988 |gender = Female |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = J. Geil (son) |mangadebut = Chapter 130 Strength (3) |mangafinal = Chapter 161 Lovers (2) |animedebut = Episode 28 Who Will Be the Judge?! |gamedebut = Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Rica Fukami (OVA) Sanae Takagi (Game) Katsue Miwa (All-Star Battle) Reiko Suzuki (Anime) |voiceactor = }} , also known as , features as an antagonist primarily in Stardust Crusaders. Enya occupies a high station among DIO's confidantes. She is the mother of J. Geil; and herself battles Jotaro's group in the arc Justice. In Part IV, it is revealed that she had a key role in developing the Stand population when she acquired the Bow and Arrow. Appearance Enya wears robes and large, puffy white hair. She is seldom if ever shown with teeth; and like her son, she bears two right hands. When she masks herself as an innkeeper, she wraps a set of bandages around her left hand to prevent it from being seen as a right hand. Personality Enya maintains the same twisted personality as her son, delighting in harming and murdering others and sending Stand users to kill the Joestar group. She shares to her son a link which makes her receive the same damage he does, and it is through this link that she learns how her son was killed by Polnareff. Deeply loving her son, she flies into a rage enough to propel her to a speed at which she is able to keep up with a human adult, clearly above what her aging body should be able to do. She is also shown to believe in DIO, refusing to believe that he had abandoned her moments before her death due to one of his spores. Abilities Enya's Stand is Justice; a ghostly humanoid mass enabling her both to create illusions and to control her targets' movements by entering wounds in their bodies. Though elderly, Enya can keep up with a younger adult; even approaching an equal fight with Polnareff's Silver Chariot using only scissors. Enya possesses esoteric knowledge relating to Stands and other seemingly unprecedented phenomena. Stand Tarot Card Justice is a Stand that represents the Tarot Card "Justice", which serves as a reminder that every action has its consequences and responsibilities. Enya represents this by her desire to kill everyone involved in her son's death in order to uphold justice for him against his killers, showing that the decision to kill him held serious consequences for them. Synopsis History Enya is mentioned to have bought five Stand-creating Arrows from a nineteen year-old Diavolo and used one of them on DIO to produce his Stand. Other Arrows were later passed down to individuals such as Nijimura's Father and Yoshihiro Kira. Stardust Crusaders Enya is introduced as DIO's confidante, and confidently states that her son will finish off the Joestar group, while sending off seven Stand users under her own command to defeat the group one at a time. However, all seven Stand users fail and her son is killed, causing her to cry angrily and swear revenge on the group, while stating that serving DIO is the only purpose she has left. She then uses her Stand to change the desert graveyard into a large town in Multan, Pakistan, using the people as puppets. When the Joestar group enter the town, Enya greets them and invites them to her hotel. However, she almost gives herself away when she calls Joseph Joestar by his last name on impulse, and is suspected by Jotaro Kujo. Hol Horse also arrives to greet her about the Joestar group but Enya, believing Horse to have betrayed her son, stabs him in the right arm to control it and Horse ends up shooting himself with Emperor. Enya, upon hearing Jean Pierre Polnareff come downstairs, crouches over and pretends to have collapsed. However, Hol Horse reveals that he was actually alive and warns Polnareff about Enya's attack, forcing her to attempt to stab Polnareff with scissors and chase after him with her crowd of corpse puppets in a rage. She does, however, finally have one of her puppets stab his tongue and forces him to lick the toilet in the restroom where he barricaded himself. When Jotaro kicks the door in, Enya directs Jotaro to Polnareff's location in the bathroom, but makes the mistake of calling Jotaro by name, exposing her identity as another one of DIO's Stand users (her excuse of Jotaro having signed his name on the checkbook becomes flimsy once he reveals he signed his name as "Qtaro" rather than "Jotaro"). She then assaults Jotaro with her puppets, but Jotaro blasts them all away, only failing to prevent a baby's corpse from injuring his leg. Enya gloats over defeating Jotaro due to her Stand's amorphism, but Jotaro threatens her to breath in. Enya does this, but realizes too late that Star Platinum has inhaled her Stand, causing her to faint from asphyxiation. Enya is later brought along with the rest of the group, but is subsequently assassinated by Steely Dan, who activates the spore that DIO planted within her. Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Enya appears as one of the villains in the game; however, her role and battle terms were changed, as she is the one responsible for putting the Stand Lovers inside Joseph's head (since Steely Dan was removed from the game). Cult Jump (GB) Enya appears as one of the ten characters from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure franchise who appears on the game. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Only on the home consoles' ports, Enya appears as an enemy faced on a special battle, where the player has to beat a certain number of zombies (controlled by her Stand) until she appears on the screen, which is when the player has to hit her until her life gauge reaches zero. At several points during the battle, Justice will appear looming above the battlefield and the player must jump to avoid being crushed by the Stand's clap attack. Jotaro is the character who faces this stage on Super Story mode, but Joseph, Polnareff, Kakyoin, Iggy, Avdol and New Kakyoin are also playable on the Gallery Mode. Trivia *Enya's tweaked English manga name "Enyaba" is quite possibly a mistranslation of エンヤ婆 (Enya ba), with 婆(ba) meanining elderly woman, grandmother or hag to name a few examples. The artbook JOJOVELLER gives her the nickname Enya the hag. At the same time, it distances her name from the namesake she is based from while possibly emphasizing the ethnic feel and roots of her personage. *In the OVA her fight is different. She uses Justice to change her appearance to that of a young woman (which might've been a reference to Nena). Later she changes back to her old appearance and accompanies the group acting as a innocent old woman, but is discovered when Jotaro uses the cigarette trick he used on the Captain Tennille impostor to discover her identity as a Stand user. When defeated, the spore on her kills Enya on its own, as Steely Dan doesn't appear. *A minor character very like Enya in appearance, profession and attitude appears in Steel Ball Run as a fortune teller to Pocoloco. Gallery Manga= Dioenyapart4.jpg|Enya with DIO as remembered by Jotaro in Part IV |-| Anime= Bloodbond.png|Receiving psychic wounds from the blood bond with son. Grief.png|Enya worries over her son's death. Enyasmiling.png|Enya puts on a facade as a hotel owner to fool the Crusaders. Enyadispleasure.png|Showing annoyance over her plans becoming complicated by interlopers. Enyacries.png|Enya crying Enyawrath.png|Enya furious over Polnareff's insincerity. Enyasuffocating.png|Enya suffocating from Jotaro's attack. Enyasleeps.png|Knocked unconscious after the battle against Jotaro. Enyabud.png|The flesh bud on her brain activating. Enyadies.png|Enya dies, loyal to DIO until the end, even after he betrayed her. EnyaPart4.png|Enya's photo shown in Part 4. Enya young OVA.jpg|Enya's younger form in the prequel OVA adaptation. |-| Game= Enya.GIF|Enya's sprite animation in Heritage for the Future References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Others/Strange Powers